Pens
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: All Iruka wants to do is grade his papers in piece. But alas that will never happen with Kakashi around. KakaIru romantic humor Fluffish Yaoi:Don't like? Don't read! Don't Flame!


Well I was itching to publish something and here is the product of said itchiness. It's rather clichéd but still hopefully entertaining. I really felt like writing something and this is what emerged from the frazzled mess that is my brain. I have no idea why but I'm feeling rather nervous about publishing this set of my ramblings for the world to see so be gentle. Read and comment and whatnot and have fun!

**Author's Note: **I haven't read the manga in the longest time so for all I know Konoha could have been taken over and destroyed by monkeys and these two could be dead or shipped off to some other country or eaten by lions. However for the purposes of this little story let us pretend that both Kakashi and Iruka are still at home and safe in their beloved and monkey free village.

**Disclaimer: **I've gotten to the point where I really have no idea why I write these. This is FANfiction(.)net after all so it should be rather obvious to the casual observer that I'm not attempting to steal or copyright infringe or whatnot, but alas I'd rather be safe than sued and so I say for the umpteenth time: I do not own these characters. I did not create them. They are not mine.

* * *

Iruka was seated comfortably on his couch with a stack of papers on his lap. He casually scribbled with a red pen making absent-minded corrections on one of the papers from said stack. Sighing in exasperation he glanced up at the true object of his contemplation even though what he really should have been contemplating was chakra emissions and weapon types. He had instead been thinking about Hatake Kakashi who was currently seated, or curled rather, on a stool that was far too small for a man of his height. Iruka sighed yet again, he felt bad for banishing the man to the other side of the room for "quiet time" but it was surprisingly difficult for him to get anything done with a magnificently sexy man putting a hand in his pants and a tongue in his mouth. Now the man, his hands and his tongue were set primly on his too small stool, sulking behind the latest copy of his scorching orange novel. Iruka sighed once more (it seemed as if he'd been doing that more and more lately) and threw his pen down upon the table in forfeit, a little cuddling couldn't hurt.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

Iruka called

"MM?" Came Kakashi's ever so articulate reply.

Iruka picked up his abandoned pen and used it to tap out a rhythm from atop the stack of papers, as he shot a piercing glare to the man banished to the stool across the room.

"If you can't seem to form full words, could you at least look at me when I call your name?" Iruka demanded irritably.

"I could," Kakashi mused "but then I might interrupt 'quiet time'"He paused here to create air brackets for the hated term "plus I'd have to stop reading." he finished absently from behind the glaring orange novel that was staring Iruka down. Iruka continued glaring at the man across the room, or at least the small portion of the man that could be seen over the top of the book and chucked his pen at the infuriating ninja, feeling mildly satisfied as it landed squarely in the center of his forehead.

"That's just a tad childish don't you think?" Kakashi droned using a saliva-dampened index finger to flick to the next page.

Iruka's eye twitched

"A childish action for a childish man." he replied

"Based on your behavior last night I'd say you certainly don't believe I'm even remotely similar to a child. I'd say you think I am very much a full grown strapping stallion of a young man."

Another pen made stinging touchdown in the same spot on Kakashi's forehead.

"Is that so?" Iruka spit through clenched teeth as he felt around for more office supply ammunition.

"Yup" Kakashi replied lethargically as he licked a finger and then used it to flick to still another page.

"You in your never ending wisdom know exactly what I think of you then do you?"

This time Kakashi swatted away the calligraphic missile that made its way for the already much abused spot.

"I could hazard a guess or two, yes." He replied

"Care to enlighten me then?" Iruka growled as his knuckles whitened due the added pressure with which they squeezed the bundle of pens that they had uncovered.

"Well in order to properly explain the esteem and adoration that you view me with I'd feel the need to use examples, diagrams and maybe a song or two and that introduces the whole putting down the book, 'quite time'" He brought raised the same hand to create air quotes once more then yanked it out of the air as a pen sailed past it "conundrum once more, so I'll have to grace you with the full detailed explanation some other time."

Papers fluttered to the floor and a multi-colored spray of writing implements peppered Kakashi's face and body as Iruka leapt up from his seat, and flung what his hands had previously been holding. He charged over to the ninja, death glinting within his eyes.

"Why you conceited piece of-" he began as his hands, seemingly of their own accord stretched in front him ready to grab hold of the man's throat and squeeze really, really hard. Suddenly Kakashi's head snapped up from behind his book to reveal eyes containing a sinister gleam. The book clattered against the floorboard behind the two as Kakashi grabbed the smaller man, who was now swooping down radiating bloodlust. With speed that truly indicated his years of training and with perfect skill and grace, Kakashi swung Iruka a round and down so that he was bent over Kakashi's own sweatpants garbed thigh.

"If you really must know." He purred as he bent over Iruka pressing his hard upper body tightly against the younger man's back trapping him against his long, firm thighs and moving his mouth so that it was centimeters away from the caramel colored shell of Iruka's ear, "I think that you think the world of me. I think that sitting all the way across the room from me for the last five minutes without my hands all over you has been torture for you. I also think that you would love an encore of last night right... this... minute. " He punctuated the last three words with three slaps to Iruka's behind and in return received two short gasps and one hurriedly suppressed moan. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

_This should be interesting,_ he thought.

* * *

Half and hour and several dozen more moans later Kakashi found himself naked and panting on the floor next to an equally naked Iruka, surrounded by clothing, a toppled over stool and a multitude of pens.

"So what exactly were you going to ask me?" Kakashi inquired

"Wha?" came Iruka's ever so articulate reply

"Earlier, before you started throwing things at me, you called my name," Kakashi reminded the man next to him. "It sounded like you were going to ask me something"

"Oh I was just going to apologize for sending you to the corner and tell you that you could rejoin me on the sofa."

"Well I'll take this over an apology any day." Kakashi said as he smirked, pulled Iruka closer to him.

* * *

Thanks for getting all the way to the end! Now why not reward yourself by leaving a comment?


End file.
